Amores Rotos!
by Blanca-Malfoy
Summary: Hermione esta enamorada de Ron.....y de Draco?mi primer ff!(dracohermioneron)dejen opiniones
1. Default Chapter

Era un dia soleado,un rayo entro por la ventana y desperto a hermione.  
  
-Buenos dias hermione-dijo pavarti  
  
-ah hola pavarti,ola lavender-respondion despejandose-¿¿que hora es??  
  
-Las 7 y media,date prisa dentro de media hora tenemos q estar en el comedor,no podemos llegar tarde el primer dia de clase-dijo lavender  
  
-hermione ponte esta mini falda q te he visto en el baul,hoy tenemos q dar buena imagen-dijo pavarti  
  
Hermione cogio la ropa q le dijo pavarti y se metio al baño-dentro de unos diez minutos salgo,no iros sin mi-grito desde dentro.  
  
Ginny ya se habia vestido,llevaba unos pantalones azules klaros y una camiseta blanca de tirantes.Pavarti y Lavender llevaban vestidos por encima de la rodilla,uno de color blanco y otra de color blanco y rojo.  
  
-Ya stoy-dijo hermione saliendo del baño,llevaba una falda negra muy corta,una camiseta por encima del ombligo blanca y unas botas altas del color de la falda  
  
-vaya Hermione,vas muy bien,seremos las mas wapas de todo el colegio-dijo lavender alegremente  
  
-gracias,venga vamos no tenemos que llegar tarde-respondio hermione un poco roja   
  
En el Gran Comedor  
  
donde staran las chicas???-pregunto ron  
  
-no se,staran arreglandose,oye ron,¿vas a lanzarte hoy?-pregunto harry  
  
-no lo se,sq si me dice q no...prefiero dejarlo para otro dia-  
  
-lo q tu kieras ron,es tu decision,mira ahi vienen las chicas-dijo harry  
  
Ron miro hacia las escaleras,iban ginny,lavender,pavarti y hermione.  
  
-Hola harry-dijo hermione  
  
-hola,que guapa stas hermione-dijo harry embobado  
  
-hla ron,¿ron??  
  
-ahy si perdona,hola hermione vas muy bien-respondio poniendose rojo   
  
Despues de desayunar se fueron a la primera klase,era pociones con slytherin.  
  
-Buenos dias alumnos,como es la primera klase os pondre en los asientos q yo kiera,empecemos, Malfoy-potter,weasley-granger......  
  
-Buf que suerte,menos mal q nos ha tokado juntos,si llego a ser yo Harry- dijo hermione riendose con ron.  
  
La klase fue normal,sin contar los 10 puntos q le kitaron a griffindor pq la pocion de neville exploto.  
  
Al salir del aula de pociones ron se acerco a harry-harry voy a deklararme hoy-dijo y se acerko a hermione  
  
-¿hermione podemos hablar??-pregunto ron  
  
continuara!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. un sueño

-claro ron,que kieres decirme??-pregunto hermione  
  
-pues.....queria decirte...que...nada olvidalo-dijo ron nervioso y salio corriendo  
  
-ron!!!-hermione salio corriendo detras de el.  
  
Harry lo habia visto todo y kuando vio que hermione iba detras de ron la cogio.  
  
-hermione dejalo-le dijo  
  
-vale harry,spero q no le pase nada-respondio.  
  
Ya habian terminado las klases,hermione caminaba con ginny hacia la sala comun para dejar los libros.  
  
-No se q puede ser lo de ron,pero si me entero te lo dire-dijo ginny  
  
-gracias,oye tengo q ir a la biblioteca para coger un libro para el trabajo de pociones,despues voy a la habitacion sperame vale?-y se fue en la otra direccion.  
  
Draco caminaba distraido hacia la biblioteca.  
  
-Estupido trabajo de pociones-dijo enfadado.  
  
Se puso a buscar el libro de pociones cuando vio a hermione y se escondio.Era preciosa,hacia unos años la odiaba pero desde el año pasado...la veia distinta,se podria decir....que...la amaba.  
  
-Draco q haces pensado en esa..sangre sucia?no la puedes amar-se decia siempre pero sabia que si,que algun dia seria suya.  
  
Vio como cogia un libro y se alejaba,draco salio y busco el libro q buscaba.  
  
-Madame pince,donde sta el libro de pociones de 5º curso?-le pregunto draco  
  
-Señor Malfoy,el ultimo se lo acaba de llevar la señorita Granger-contesto  
  
Draco salio de la biblioteca buscando a hermione pero no la encontro y se fue.  
  
Cuando hermione termino de cenar ya casi no kedaba nadie en el gran comedor,entonces se dirigio a su habitacion.Empezo a andar y alguien la cogio del brazo y la empujo a un pasillo oscuro.  
  
-Auuu!!Malfoy?-pregunto-que kieres??  
  
-Nada sangre sucia,solo kiero q me dejes el libro de pociones-  
  
-Y si no te lo kiero dar??-pregunto hermione  
  
-Pues...ya pensare en algo-Draco sonrio,y esto dejo impresionada a hermione que le devolvio la sonrisa.  
  
-Yo me voy ya-dijo hermione andando pero la volvio a agarrar draco del brazo y la cogio por la cintura  
  
-tu no te vas-de repente draco la beso,hermione se resistio,pero poco a poco se dejo llevar,en el fondo lo deseaba,deseaba star con Malfoy.Se kedaron mirando y Draco la solto y se marcho. 


	3. Declaracion

Este capitulo es muy corto pero dejenme opiniones por favor!!!!!!!!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Hermione se levanto,todo habia sido un sueño.   
  
Se vistio y bajo a la sala comun donde estaban Harry y Ron esperandola   
  
-Buenos dias chicos-saludo   
  
-Buenos dias hermione-respondieron a la vez-vamos a desayunar-y pasarn por el retrato de la dama gorda.   
  
Se sentaron en la mesa con Ginny,Neville,Lavender,Pavarti,Seamus y Dean.   
  
Hermione se puso a pensar en el sueño,no podia ser verdad,ella estaba enamorada de ron,¿no?.   
  
El sueño la habia liado.   
  
-Me tengo q ir a Herbologia-dijo Hermione cogiendo sus libros   
  
-yo te acompaño-ron se levanto y se puso al lado de hermione.   
  
Iban andando kuando de repente ron cogio a Hermione por la cintura lo que hizo q esta parara.   
  
-Hermione,te akuerdas que el otro dia te keria decir algo?-prgunto ron nervioso   
  
-si,de que se trata?-   
  
-pues..keria decirte que....a ver com te lo digo....que stoy enamorado de ti,t kiero muchisimo y eres lo mas importante en mi vida-  
  
Hermione se kedo impresionada,ron se habia deklarado.   
  
  
  
Ron se estaba acercando cada vez mas hasta q sus labios se juntaron produciendo un escalofrio en Hermione.  
  
Sus bocas estaban juntas,sus lenguas kerian chocarse,lo deseaban los dos.Fue un beso dulce al principio pero poco a poco fue mas apasionado.  
  
Hermione se separo de ron y subio la cabeza hasta que se encontro con los ojos de ron.  
  
-Yo tb te kiero Ron-dijo hermione volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de ron.   
  
Continuaron andando hacia herbologia sin saber q una persona de ojos grises habian visto todo,y no le habia gustado nada lo q habia visto.   
  
***************************************************************** 


End file.
